


Wisdom Teeth

by artificialhoney



Series: Violet's a Brat [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Bratty! Violet, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Wisdom Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialhoney/pseuds/artificialhoney
Summary: Violet gets her wisdom teeth out, and Katya has to take care of her. Violet proves to be a real pain in the ass when she's high on anesthesia.





	Wisdom Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I've never gotten my wisdom teeth removed, so I had to do research for this one ("research" meaning I looked up a bunch of "Wisdom Teeth Aftermath *FUNNY*" videos on YouTube.) Leave a comment if you liked this or thought it was funny!

“Okay, Violet, let’s get you in the car.” Katya rolled her wheelchair out to the parking lot. Violet was still very groggy. She had just had both her wisdom teeth pulled, and had woken up from the surgery totally confused. Katya had volunteered to take care of her, since he was staying with her for a few weeks while he did some shows in the New York City.

“Noooooo, I wanna stay in the parking lot Katyaaaaa,” Violet whined, her voice muffled by all the gauze in her mouth.

“Why?” Katya laughed.

“Because my friend lives here!” Violet gestured weakly to her right, to a bird that was standing several feet away. Katya doubled over, wheezing with laughter.

“It’s just a bird, sweetie.”

“No, _you’re_ a bird!”

“Okay, Vi, I’m a bird. Now get in the car.” Katya opened the passenger side door and tried to help Violet up and out of the wheelchair, but she wouldn’t budge.

“I don’t wanna go innnn,” she whined, and Katya was starting to get tired of her unreasonable stubbornness.

“Violet, if you don’t get in the car right now, I’m not taking you to get a milkshake anymore!” He had hoped that that would motivate her to listen, but to his surprise she just stared at him in shock. Her bottom lip began to quiver, and he could see tears welling up in her little eyes.

“No milkshake?” she asked softly, and then began to sob.

“No no no no, sweetie please don’t cry!” Katya grabbed her head, putting a hand on each temple. He used his thumbs to gently wipe away some of her tears. “I’m sorry I said that! Listen, if you get in the car right now, I’ll take you to get any milkshake you want, okay?” It was like he had flipped a switch. Violet immediately stopped crying, and hoisted herself out of the wheelchair. She wobbled a bit before catching her balance, and then climbed into the passenger seat.

Katya stood there, dumbstruck. That was really all it took to shut her up? He chuckled and then closed the passenger door for her, mumbling “brat” under his breath as he walked around to the driver’s side and got in.

* * *

 

One disastrous trip to ShakeShack later, Katya finally pulled up to Violet’s apartment. He helped her out of the car and up the steps of her building. As soon as he unlocked her door, she plopped down on the couch and began to try and stick her fingers in her mouth.

“No no no no, Violet, you can’t do that!” Katya yelled as he ran over and grabbed her hand out of her mouth. “Don’t touch your teeth!”

“I haaaave to,” she whined. “I’m choking!”

“Violet, if you can talk, you’re not choking. Let me change your gauze for you.” Katya retrieved the bag of extra gauze the dentist had given him. “Open your mouth, sweetie.” To his surprise, she obediently put her hands in her lap and opened her mouth.

“Ahhhhhhhhh,” She vocalized as he began to reach into her mouth.

“Violet, you don’t have to say ‘ahhhhhh,’ I’m not the doctor.” She continued to say it anyways.

Once Katya had changed her gauze and laid her down on the couch to rest, he realized he really needed to use the bathroom. He didn’t want to leave Violet unattended, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to bring her in there with him. He pulled out his phone and downloaded the first game he could find in the app store, which happened to be Candy Crush.

“Here, Violet, wanna play a game?” Violet nodded furiously. Katya handed over his phone and quickly walked to the bathroom. Looking over his shoulder at her, he saw her squinting and staring confusedly at the screen. That should work, he thought to himself.

When he was finished and washing his hands, he thought he could hear the faint sound of Violet talking and laughing. “You better be talking to yourself, you little devil,” he mumbled under his breath as he rushed out of the bathroom and back into the living room. There he found Violet FaceTiming none other than Trixie Mattel. Katya rolled his eyes, and then crept up behind Violet and snatched the phone out of her hands.

“Hey, give it back!” Violet grumbled.

“I will, if you behave yourself!” Katya gauged her reaction. While she leaned back on the couch and made loud whining noises, she did not look like she was going to cry, and so Katya ignored her moaning. He turned his attention to the phone.

“Hey Trix, sorry about that. Violet got her wisdom teeth out. She say anything bad?” Trixie had been laughing the entire time.

“Yeah, she told me you ‘stole her teeth’ and that she was ‘choking on clouds.’ I just thought she had finally pulled her corset a little too tight and cut off circulation to her brain.” Katya wheezed with laughter. He felt a small tap on his hip. Turning around, he saw Violet sitting on the couch with her hands folded.

“Katya, can I please talk to Trixie?” she asked, overly politely. Katya giggled at her out-of-character behavior, but he offered her his phone. After all, he did promise to give it back for good behavior. Sitting down next to her on the couch, he nudged her until her head was resting on his shoulder and they were both on the screen.

“Hi Trixie,” Violet said, and she blew him a kiss through the phone. Trixie laughed loudly.

“Hey, Violet. You look more beautiful than ever.”

“Thanks. Katya said I look like a chipmunk!” Trixie fake-gasped dramatically.

“A chipmunk? Never!”

“Hey Trixie, watch this!” Violet exclaimed. She held the phone in front of her with one hand, and with the other, she yanked the gauze out of her mouth roughly. Blood poured out of her mouth and down her chin, dripping into her lap.

“Fuck!” Katya yelled, and put his hand under her chin to catch the blood. He couldn’t believe she just did that. He ripped the phone out of Violet’s hand and threw it on the cushion next to them, and then quickly stood Violet up and dragged her to the kitchen. As he was cleaning her up, all Katya could hear was Trixie’s shrieks of laughter coming from his phone, never having hung up on them.

* * *

 

Because Violet had blood all over her mouth, neck, chest, hands, and thighs, Katya thought it would be best to just put her in the bath. He sat her on the closed lid of the toilet while he ran the water and waited for the bathtub to fill up. Katya looked at his watch. It had been almost an hour and a half since the surgery, and the dentist said that Violet should be loopy for about two hours. Only a half hour of helpless Violet left, Katya thought. As funny as it was, taking care of Violet was extremely stressful and tiring. He could not wait to go to bed.

“Okay, Violet, take off your clothes. Your bath is ready.” Violet began to lift her shirt over her head, but her long arms got stuck in her sleeves and she began to wiggle and make struggle noises. Katya sighed and pulled it over her head with ease. He helped her stand up and let her pull off her shorts, and then let her hold on to his shoulder to steady herself as she climbed into the bath.

Sitting down in the tub, Violet once again tried to stick her hand in her mouth and pull out the gauze.

“No!” Katya yelled, and grabbed her hand. “Stop trying to do that, Violet! You’re gonna start bleeding again.” Violet just giggled, bending her legs so her knees were out of the water. “Come on, start washing all this blood off yourself.”

“Nooooo,” Violet protested, “I can’t.”

“Why not, sweetie?”

“My arms are broken.”

“No they’re not.”

“Yes they are! Look!” Violet made her arms go limp and dramatically dropped them into the water. Katya rolled his eyes, figuring that any argument was pointless. He grabbed a washcloth from the counter and began scrubbing the dried blood off her chest. She smiled and leaned her head back onto the wall, closing her eyes. Katya chuckled to himself. Even when she was drugged up and loopy, Violet always got her way.

Once he was done scrubbing her clean, Katya noticed that Violet looked like she was about to fall asleep.

“Tired, Vi?” Violet opened her eyes and nodded meekly. Katya guessed that she was starting to get groggy, which meant that she would soon be regaining her wits. “Okay, come on, let’s get you dried off.”

Back in Violet’s room, Katya got her dried and dressed for bed. She was able to put on her own clothes, which Katya took as a sign that she was snapping out of it.

“How’s the pain?” he asked her. Violet shrugged.

“S’not too bed, just a little sore. I’m soooo sleepy though.”

“Yeah, the dentist said you’d get real tired. Why don’t you lay down now, and I’ll clean up the bathroom?” She nodded and slowly got under the covers of her bed. “I’ll be right back, kid.”

Katya came back into the room ten minutes later, holding an icepack for Violet’s jaw and some more gauze. He found her half asleep, stripped down to her underwear. When she heard him, she opened her eyes again and rolled onto her back. Katya climbed onto the bed and leaned over her.

“Open your mouth sweetie, lemme change your gauze one last time before you fall asleep.” Violet raised an eyebrow.

“Sweetie? Since when do you call me sweetie?” Yup, the old Violet was back.

“Shut up and open your mouth, bitch.” Violet laughed and then gently peeled the old gauze out of her cheeks, wincing a little as she did it. She let Katya stick the new gauze in her mouth, and then curled up, facing away from him and pressing the icepack to her jaw.

Katya wasn’t sure if that meant she wanted him to go away, until she asked, very quietly, “You’re still sleeping in here tonight, right?”

“Of course, Vi. Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know, maybe you’re afraid I’ll bleed on you?”

“Nah, that wouldn’t bother me.” He took off his shirt and shrugged under the covers. “Besides, you already bled on me. I’m used to it.”

“I did?” Violet asked in disbelief.

“You really don’t remember?” Violet shook her head. “Then that must mean you also don’t remember crying over a milkshake, or FaceTiming Trixie, or making me scrub the blood off you in the bath.”

“I did all that? Seriously?” Violet looked shocked. Katya just laughed.

“Don’t worry, Vi. It was all very funny. Now, go to sleep.” He moved closer to her, and she turned on her side again and scooted back into him so that they were properly spooning.

“Katya?” She asked.

“Yeah, Vi?”

“Thanks for taking care of me.”

“Of course, sweetie.” She bumped his ribs with her elbow for calling her sweetie again, and then they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
